Journey To The Past
by SPEDs
Summary: Two time travelers (woah... alliteration) from the future make a little boo-boo and end up in the wrong place *Chapter 4 added March 28*
1. I

Journey To The Past  
By: Ashley Da SPED  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I seem to forget  
that a lot *smacks her head* silly me. There's a note down at the bottom when  
you're finished reading, but I don't wanna spoil the surprise :) Oh yeah, I also don't  
own Aaliyah or her song Journey To The Past. Go me! I got it all this time!  


Heart don't fail me now  
courage don't desert me  
don't turn back now that we're here

Trunks climbed into the ship labeled "Hope". It was his mother's wish that he go back in time and try to prevent what had happened in his time in another. He set the time and date and powered up the machine, waving one last goodbye to his crying mother.

_people always say  
life is full of choices  
no one ever mentions fear_

Sailor Cosmos looked around the remains of the city once more. Everything was so empty. No sounds were made anywhere. Strangely, it was a bit calming. She brought out her staff and prepared to venture into the time-stream.

_or how the world can seem so long  
how the world can seem so vast_

Trunks pushed the red button and he was sent spiraling into the endless black. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. It would be several minutes before he would arrive in "present day" time.

courage see me through  
heart I'm trusting you  
on this journey  
to the past

Cosmos held up her staff. Almost instantly, a portal appeared above her and she was sucked into the blackened vortex. It was cold. Freezing in fact. She held her staff near to her body and watched as it gave off a somewhat comforting glow. In a few minutes she would be back to help her past.

somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
years of dreams just cant be wrong  
no

Trunk's mind just wouldn't let him forget. It kept replaying pictures of the androids killing. He unconsciously balled his hands up into fists. He would have revenge for his friends...

arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now I'm learning fast

How would she explain this to her past? Would she be understanding or... or what if she did something wrong? She shook her head. No negative thoughts. She would need all of her strength to help her past self destroy Chaos.

courage see me through  
heart I'm trusting you  
on this journey  
to the past

Trunks looked up at the monitor in front of him. The countdown till he hit was getting lower and lower. He was so anxious to get there, but it couldn't be a moment too soon... or too late.

_Heart don't fail me now (oh no)  
courage don't desert me (desert me)_

Cosmos imaged what it would be like to see all of her friends again... A tear ran down her cheek. How she missed them all. Even Rei with all her insults. It would be so comforting to see them.

home, love, family  
there was once a time  
I must have had them too  
home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

Trunks thought about his family from this time. What would they be like? Would they accept him? He began to fidget a bit in his seat.

_one step at a time  
one hope then another  
who knows where this road may go_

Cosmos saw her future husband.... or her would-be husband. The tears were really starting to flow now. *They were all so dear to me, even Rini... the little spore* She sniffled and wiped off her eyes. She was almost there.

_ooh back to who I was  
own to find my future  
things my heart still needs to know_

The machine jerked to a stop. He smiled and opened the hatch, climbing out. This was definitely not the time he had left behind. The trees were still green. Everything was still here. Suddenly, a portal appeared and a woman dropped out of it. She had long silvery hair drawn back into what looked like buns.

yes let this be a sign  
let this road be mine  
let it lead me to my past

Cosmos dropped out of the portal, landing gracefully on her feet. She turned around. The city was still here. Everything was. She still had a chance to defeat chaos. When she had turned around completely, she found something that wasn't there before. A large yellow space ship and a muscular man with lavender hair standing in front of it.

courage see me through  
heart I'm trusting you  
to bring me home at last  
at last

"What the hell?!?" Chorused through the serene forest.

*I wasn't going to say this in the beginning, but this is prolly going to take place in an Alternate Reality where all the Dragonball characters and Sailor Moon characters live together... yes it will be kind of weird... but I don't know.. maybe it will turn out alright. Tell me what you think!


	2. II

Journey To The Past  
By: Ashley Da SPED  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I seem to forget  
that a lot *smacks her head* silly me. Oh yeah, I also don't  
own Aaliyah or her song Journey To The Past. Go me! I got it all this time!  
Oh yeah, and thanks Hadisa. I did mean to go with Chibi-usa :)  


Several miles away, the Son family was sitting down to a big (VERY BIG) breakfast, prepared by the world-class chef, Kino Makoto. Okay, so maybe she wasn't world-class, but since Chichi was on her third pregnancy, they needed someone to fill in and make enough food for the family. The table had turned into a free-for-all these days.  
  
Makoto would usually come over early in the morning and clean up for the Sons, make breakfast, and then go out grocery shopping, come back, make lunch, clean up, and do any other errands that needed doing... like helping the cabin-fever Chichi walk around every so often.  
  
Goku's head shot up when he detected two immense power levels from the woods nearby. "What's the matter dad?" Asked a soft voice. He smiled at his only daughter. Son Rei. She was big on martial arts like the rest of the saiyans, and had started training when she was very young, much to Chichi's discontent.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, looking out the window... trying to figure out what was going on. He was thankful that Rei had not yet mastered reading power levels.  
  
"There has to be something, otherwise you wouldn't be watching, would you?" Gohan asked, looking up from his book. He was the oldest child of the Son family, and the most intelligent, too. Chichi had cracked down on him hard when he was younger, calling in tutors and everything, making sure he would have the perfect opportunity to become a scholar, just like "he" had always wanted.  
  
Goku smiled at them. "You're right, but you have to stay here while I go to check it out." A chorus of whines could be heard on all sides.  
  
"Come on! We can take care of ourselves!" Gohan said jumping out of his chair and throwing down his book.  
  
"Yeah.. Please?" She asked, giving him big-puppy dog eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Okay... but don't tell Chichi." He got up from the table as he heard a high-five. In a matter of seconds they were ready to go. Leaving Makoto to tend to Chichi.  
  
  
"Hi dad!" A girl with long blonde hair said as she kissed the top of her father's head.  
  
"Morning sunshine," he said. He had always called her that because of the color of her hair. "Did you have anything planned for today? With a boy perhaps?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. Minako blushed.  
  
"OfcoursenotdaddyIthinkI'mgoingtogonowI'mmeetingupwithAmi-chanja!" she was out the door in a flash. Krillin shook his head. He didn't know where she got all this energy from. *Well duh Krillin* a little voice in his head started, *She's your and 18's daughter* He smiled, thinking of the android that had stolen his heart. All of a sudden, a strong power level emerged outside the city. 18 seemed to have felt it too, because she entered the room and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"We should go. Goku's probably already on his way." Krillin nodded and they sped off towards the power.  
  
  
"Woman, I want food!" Vegeta shouted from his perch at the tip of the table.  
  
"Get it yourself you lazy, self-centered, egotistical- Hi honey," she said, seeing her daughter come down the stairs. Vegeta "hmphed" as usual and said nothing more as Ami sat down at the table.  
  
"So, where are you going?" Bulma asked, sitting down at the table next to her, and using her elbows to prop her up. She was pregnant with another child, but she still acted like a teenager.  
  
"Minako-chan is taking me shopping,"  
  
"Woman, I demand you feed me!" Bulma didn't pay any attention and continued to talk with her daughter.  
  
"And then... guy hunting?" Ami blushed. Bulma squealed. "That's great!"  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Well, you better get going, or you'll be late," she said, shoving her daughter out the door. She watched Ami's retreating form before she heard a *CRASH* She stalked back into the room. "That better not have been my good china." Vegeta just smirked. Seconds later, the smirk was knocked off of his face as a power level that had not been there before skyrocketed, causing him to jump out of the chair, and nearly giving Bulma a heart attack. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Nothing woman, stay here." He said as he flew off to the woods where he had sensed the level growing.  
  
  
They all made it there about the same time. Most of which thought the fighting between the two time travelers was hilarious.  
  
"Well if you hadn't-"  
  
"Me? So now it's my fault? I don't even know how-"  
  
"You don't know how? Lemme put it this way-"  
  
Vegeta couldn't take their bickering anymore, so he jumped out of the bushes, tiny ki blast in hand. The rest followed.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled. They turned to him.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Android?" They promptly passed out. Vegeta let the blast dissipate.  
  
"Weaklings."


	3. III

Journey To The Past  
By: Ashley Da SPED  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I seem to forget  
that a lot *smacks her head* silly me. Oh yeah, I also don't  
own Aaliyah or her song Journey To The Past. Go me! I got it all this time!

The time travelers looked around. Seeing nothing they could identify, they immediately turned on each other, jumping out of the bed they had been sharing.

"What did you do?!"

"Me!?!"

"Yes you! It's all your fault! You screwed up the timeline! I was supposed to come back, save the earth, and become queen... but no!!-" Cosmos rambled on, while Trunks also began a small tirade.

"How can you blame me? I was supposed to save the earth from the androids, and return home... but somebody had to screw it up.... wait. You were going to be queen?"

"Androids?" They looked at each other for a few seconds, trying to make sense of the stories.

"You should be resting." A voice said, coming from the hallway. She shooed them back into a sitting position on the bed and then sat down. herself. "So, who are you?" Cosmos detransformed and the others had to look away because of the lights. When the lights stopped, she was in a long, white sun-dress and golden, straw sandals. Her hair was still up in the customary odangos of the Moon Kingdom.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, turned Princess Cosmos." She smiled, "but you can just call me Usagi." Trunks was about to explain when the door shot open and three saiyans popped in along with a woman.

"What happened to that power level? It just disappeared!" Goku asked. Usagi timidly raised her hand.

"That would be me." Rei popped out from behind her father.

"You really need some training." When the others gave her a who-are-you look, she decided, maybe it would be a good idea to introduce herself and the others. "Hi. I'm Rei... but you already knew. How did you know my name?" Usagi moved around in her seat before speaking.

"I'm from an alternate future. You were one of my best friends... Sailor Mars. The senshi of fire and the Princess of the planet Mars." Rei looked at her quizzically.

"Did you hit your head when you came through the portal?" Usagi face faulted, but quickly got back up.

"No, I didn't hit my head. It was all like one big, bad dream after another. One minute we were living a normal life... then all of a sudden a cat started talking to me and here I am." Once again she got confused looks, so she sighed and began her story of the Moon Kingdom. 

~*~Insert big, long story with lots of Sailor Moon Spoilers ~ Sorry, I just think if you're reading this, you already know the story~*~

"Wow...." Rei trailed off before turning to the lavender-haired teen. "Did you come from her time, too?"

"Uh....." He was going to tell them about his time, but he thought better of it if he just pretended to be from hers. Then they'd never know about what was going to happen.... or what already did. He wasn't too sure now. "Yeah. I am. The Galaxia chick destroyed everything and I came with her."

"So, what's your name?" He thought about it for a second, and picked out a random name from her story.

"Mamoru." he said simply, before getting a slap in the face from Usagi and watching her run out the door.

bad place for an ending, ne?


	4. IV

Journey To The Past  
By: Ashley Da SPED  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I seem to forget  
that a lot *smacks her head* silly me. Oh yeah, I also don't  
own Aaliyah or her song Journey To The Past. Go me! I got it all this time!

"Mamoru." he said simply, before getting a slap in the face from Usagi and watching her run out the door. 

He definitely wasn't expecting that reaction. She had spoken so highly of him. He looked around to the staring people and got up, "I'm sorry.. I have to go find her... I'll be back... I'm sorry." When he had finally made it out of the house at a slow pace, he sped up, using his saiyan speed to find her almost instantly. "Wait up!" When she didn't let up on her speed at all, he rushed up, catching her from behind. "What's wrong?"

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Her eyes were angry, but they soon softened to sadness and she brought her head forward, crying into his chest. He held her close and let her take out her frustrations.

"How could you do that? Mamoru is gone. I've lost him... he's... gone."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. shhh... maybe I should tell you a little about my life. It's got a pretty horrible ending to it, too." He walked over and sat down on a rock. She sniffled once and also made her way over, sitting beside him. 

"Around the day I was born, there was an attack by two vicious androids. They destroyed town after town... for a scientist who was...basically pissed off because his army was beaten. They came and destroyed everyone. The last survivors were my mother, Gohan, and myself. Gohan taught me how to fight... but in the end the androids got him too. My mother created a time machine that could send me back to keep everything from happening... Something must have went wrong though. This isn't the time I'm supposed to be in."

Usagi reached over and put her hand in his. It was a simple gesture... but it made both of them feel so much better. They weren't alone. They could lean on each other until they figured out what had gone wrong. Trunks stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled and accepted, using it to pull herself off the rock. As Trunks turned around he got a kick to the leg... it didn't really hurt... stung her more than anything.

"What was that for?"

"Never say the M-name in my presence again." He held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. Jeeze." She smiled and put her arm over his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist and they walked back to the house.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked, looking a bit surprised at the girl's outburst and dramatic exit from the house.

"I dunno. Maybe-"

"She's just a weak woman. She probably had to go faint or something."

"Vegeta that's just rude. What were you going to say Goku?"

Goku shrugged. "Don't remember."


	5. V

Journey To The Past  
By: Ashley Da SPED  
  
Authors Notes: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I seem to forget  
that a lot *smacks her head* silly me. Oh yeah, I also don't  
own Aaliyah or her song Journey To The Past. Go me! I got it all this time!  
Sorries... I just needed a little break from Vegeta-sei ;) Sorry it's so short...

Bulma threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner. *The one time Goku may have had something intelligent to say and Vegeta had to ruin it*

"Don't look at me like that woman!"

"Macho jerk!"

"I'm going to train." he stated simply before walking out the door and down the hall.

"Fine!" Bulma yelled turning to look out the window. "That man!" she started... "They're coming back. Just be nice to them." The others just looked at her as she walked by them and out to meet the two.

"I'm sorry I stormed off like that. I had something I had to deal with." she said, looking Trunk's way.

"It's alright. So, do you and Mamoru have a place to stay?" Trunks took a step back from Usagi. She had that evil gleam in her eye again.

"His name isn't really-"

"No. Me and Usagi don't..." Bulma looked at them quizzically before turning to the house.

"Why don't you stay with us? We have plenty of-"

There was a large crash and a puff of smoke emerged from the back of the house. "Vegeta! If you broke anything else, I swear I will rip off-" she stormed off to the back of the house.

"You're going to have to find a new name, Trunks."

"They can't find out who I am. This timeline is already messed up enough already." Usagi was about to begin a small tirade when Bulma re-appeared, still muttering curses.

"Why don't you come back inside. I'll get you settled in to some rooms and everything. I have a daughter that should be coming home soon. You'd like her, Usagi... you may too Trunks."

Trunks looked on wide-eyed. *I have a sister?*

"Uh... Bulma?.." Rei started.

"Yes? Oh! I forgot all about you!" She stopped where she was and began to point out people as sweatdrops appeared. 

"Mamoru, Usagi, this is Goku." A muscled guy with a silly grin on his face waved at them. "That's Rei and Gohan. That's Juuhachigou or 18 for short and her husband Krillin." Trunks took a step back. "You met Vegeta... my darling husband-" Another blast and a long string of curses. Bulma sighed.

"Uh... Usagi, those aren't the kind of things we usually wear around here..." Krillin said, putting a hand behind his head. Krillin laughed nervously as 18 frowned at him. All attention was drawn to her garbs.

Usagi looked down to see a now... quite too small mini-skirt and tight baby tee. She had no problem understanding why. She hadn't been able to get out of her fuku for quite some time. Every time she thought she would be able to relax, Galaxia and the animates would go on another rampage.

"Why don't I take you shopping? Minako-chan called me to meet her at the mall anyway." Rei-chan looked to her father with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead." Goku replied, smiling. She ran up, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off, Usagi in tow.

"Well, young man. I'll just get you settled in and-"

"Woman! Why do you build such useless training equipment?"

"USELESS?!?" Bulma tromped off once more to yell at her husband and-

"Do they act like this a lot?" Trunks asked. Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Yeah. I'd invite you to stay with us but we have a renegade mother on the loose-" he stopped abruptly, almost hearing the clanging of Chichi's new frying pans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi looked at the malls. They were nothing like that of her time, Just about everything here came in capsules... exactly what a capsule was she didn't know, but it had to be useful if there were this many shops for it.

"Minako-chan!" The violet haired girl ran to, what looked like, one of her good friends.

"You would not be_lieve_ the hunks that have been through here today!" Minako squealed. A tinge of pink hit Ami's cheeks.

"Tell me about it later. This is Usagi. She fell out of nowhere."

"Ah. Hi Usagi-chan! I'm Minako. That's Ami-chan."

"Nice to meet you Minako-san-" *That just sounds wrong... but I can't act like I know them or I'll have to tell the story again... and I don't want to so soon.* Being locked in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the hand being waved around in front of her face.

"Helloooo? Usagi-chan?"

"Eh? Oh. Sorry. I just... spaced out."

"I see. Let's shop!" she said, dragging her off in the direction of a store with neon lights out front. After several minutes of convincing, Usagi finally decided upon an outfit. Minako had given her a pair of white capris, Rei had handed her a pink tank-top and Ami had passed a white jacket sort of overcoat.

"But I don't have any money and-"

"Don't worry about Usagi-chan. I have plenty to spare." Ami said, bringing out a credit card. *So much like the Ami I knew. Trying to help anyone who needed it* 

They walked over and got in line for a register. *The way I see it, the only way for me to get home is to contact Setsuna... then again she may not be able to hear me in this dimension and-* her thoughts were completely blown to bits when they stepped up to the register

A woman with long green hair began to ring up the clothing. *No no no. This can't be happening...* "Hello auntie Setsuna!"

"Hello. How's your mother doing with another child on the way?"

"It's getting pretty close, but Makoto's helping out a lot around the house. I don't know how we'd get along without her."

Usagi blinked several times. *No. She did not say auntie Setsuna. She couldn't have* Usagi looked at the name tag. 'Setsuna' was printed in dark, bold letters as if to mock her. She stared slack-jawed as the senshi of time threw the clothing in a bag and smiled at them.

"Come on Usagi-chan! You can get changed and we can find us some hotties!"

Usagi sighed and followed them. *How would she be able to keep up with them? She wasn't as young as before..... okay, four years older, but it felt like so much more. She just had to be glad there was no little version of her running around... wait.... what if a little Usagi popped up?* No. She'd just have to get out of there before that happened.

Trunks lay on his bed. Okay, not his bed, but the bed in the room Bulma had given him to stay in. He had been staring up at the ceiling for almost twenty minutes now, thinking about how he could get home.

The time machine was out of fuel. If he asked for help from his mother or grandfather, they would find out that the time machine was something they had secretly been working on... or it could be finished already... he didn't know with this dimension. All the same, he couldn't tell them.

Maybe they could speak to Kami or Dende... or someone...

*Settled. We'll go visit them tomorrow morning.* He smiled, very pleased with himself for thinking it out so thoroughly. *Now to go see my family.* He jumped up and off the bed, walking out into the hallway until he found a room with a door slightly ajar.

"Vegeta... I'm... uh..."

"Spit it out woman!"

"I'm... pregnant..."

"Again?" Vegeta almost sounded intrigued. "Good. I need an heir."

Trunks walked back to his room as quickly as he could. *No. I have to get out of here now*


End file.
